Erm wert erm I doing?
by Chloe Baggins
Summary: The 'Sherlock' series with my character added in, my character being a 15 year-old homeless child.
1. Casual crimes 1

**Chapter 1**

** Casual crimes**

Charlotte's p.o.v-

Casually looking around the room, acting natural was always the best way. Charlotte slipped a small dose of laxatives into a girl's drink, the girl had the same light brown hair tied up in a pony-tail as Charlotte, which is why she was perfect. _About five minutes _she thought to herself. She walked into the shop and discretely grabbed small snacks from a shelf at close reach, she slipped them into her pocket. ''Hey you!'' Shouted a voice from behind, she cold tell by his tall structure and clothing he was a security guard. She turned and sprinted out from the shop, followed by the security man. As she was far ahead she ran up the stairs of the mall and went to the girl she had given laxatives to who had now started to experience the effects. Charlotte went up to her and whispered to her, ''Oh dear you may want to run to the toilet, quickly'' Charlotte then ran over and took man's newspaper and sat beside him hiding her face with it. The girl's eyes widened and she rose quickly and headed straight for the toilet. Eventually having caught up the security guard saw the girl with the same hair as Charlotte running away and assumed it was 'the thief' So he carried on after her. ''Stop!" he called. Charlotte slowly dropped the newspaper and smiled smugly at her work. The man sat beside her just looked at her frowning. Charlotte handed his newspaper back. ''Sorry John'' She said, ''I should think so, you litt...Wait! How do you know my name?'' He asked frowning even more. ''I saw the bottle of coke in your bag'' John looked down at his bag then back at her, Charlotte tutted. _Simpleton!_ She thought. ''The bottle in your bag it says John and I assumed you picked it up for that specific reason because it still hasn't been opened and it must have been in there a long time judging by the amount of condensation at the bottom of the bag! You bought a sandwich which would have been in the same isle as the coke, therefore determining you went in for a sandwich saw the coke with your name on it and then picked it up, the coke says John, therefore nice to meet you John'' Charlotte smiled and held her hand out ready to be shook! ''Bloody hell, you're just like him''John replied, now she was the confused one, ''Just like who?'' She questioned. ''My friend Sherlock, Watson by the way, you guessed John right and my last names Watson'' The pair shook hands, and John stood to walk away looking back to check that the young girl was real and he didn't imagine her. Charlotte sat alone when she saw the security guard heading back towards the shop where the chaos started, she quickly stood and wondered home. Even though home was a small blanket in what seemed like an abandoned car park. She wasn't entirely sure what it actually was but it was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Therapy**

**John's P.O.V**

When home, Watson noticed the door wasn't shut properly. Watson entered the room, pushing into the door with one hand and peeking in as he did. "Sherlock?" He called quietly. Sat casually on a chair drinking tea the tall man turned, ''John, you're back! that was quick" John's suspicion dropped  
"I've been gone three hours, and why by the way is the door open?"  
''Three hours, I was talking to twenty minutes ago and you weren't here?" Said a confused Sherlock  
"You do that a lot...And? Asked Watson eager to hear about the door!  
"I don't know" Replied Sherlock sipping his tea so he'd be able to answer any more questions.  
"Well moving, more murders!"  
"More?"  
"There have been five new murders, each had the initials **CZ** on their abdomen, the bodies have been left with a phone book, but why?" Sherlock put his hands together and placed them under his chin and looked around the room in thought.  
"Well, I'll be seeing you later", "Yes, fantastic!" Said Sherlock not paying attention to what Watson had said.

The therapist's office was strange. Twiddling his thumbs, _We've been through everything, what does she want now? _He thought looking around the room. Finally entering the room, the therapist sat in a chair opposite him. "Now John, you're probably wondering why I've asked you to come over now".  
"No not at all, this isn't completely random" John sarcastically replied. Ignoring his sarcastic comment. "Well, there's a girl, I would like you to talk to, I've tried to talk to her but she ignores anything I tell her, I thought perhaps you could befriend her. I believe that it would be good for the both of you to interact, since you don't tell me much".  
John sat continuously frowning at the woman. "So I have to meet a young girl and magically become friends with her, do you not see any fault in this 'marvelous' plan?"  
"John, nobody has to do anything"  
"Well good, because I won't" John stood and walked out of the office... "John!" shouted a voice, "It's me Charlotte, newspaper girl!" The girl cheekily smiled. "You two are already acquainted?"Asked the therapist coming up from behind John.  
"She's the girl?" He asked shocked to see her again.  
"Well, she's a lot like that friend of yours, I thought you would be able to handle her" The therapist pushed John towards her and slammed the door.

**Charlotte's P.O.V  
**"What a bitch!" She said. Jumping onto her feet. "Sooo... Guess I better tag with you" A big grin was spread across her face. Watson began to walk away, Charlotte moved her small legs quickly running after him. "Please I just want to talk to someone, don't ignore me because that goon wound you up."  
**"**She didn't seem to like you?"Said Watson thinking aloud  
"She hasn't since I found she was cheating on her husband"  
"How did you know?"  
"Please! she was blatantly an adulterer, her wedding ring had been constantly removed, but she never removed it during sessions and her nails are perfectly manicured, so I highly doubt she would remove her ring for cooking or cleaning when she has those nails", Watson stopped walking and turned towards her, "Have you read, study in pink?" He asked suspiciously, Charlotte frowned, "What the hell's that?", "Is it a book?"She continued, "Never mind" He replied. "Taxi" He yelled reaching his arm out. A taxi pulled up and he opened the door to get in, Charlotte moved closer to jump in with him. Watson stopped, "I can't take you with me" He said, Charlotte eyes widened, her smiled slipped and she dropped her head down. Suddenly tears filled her eyes, and she burst, "It's just, I have no place to go, I have no, no family, I live on the streets! I'm just so alone!" Watson rested his hand on her shoulder but looked at her confused and unsure what to do, "Okay, you can stay at mine for a short time". "Cheers" thanked Charlotte, her face suddenly seemed completely clear of tears and she smiled smugly jumping into the taxi. Watson's teeth bashed together and his nostrils flared. "Are you even homeless?" Asked Watson already assuming the answer, "Ha, of course not" Lied Charlotte, she didn't like people knowing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three  
Crime scene**

**Charlotte** **P.O.V  
**When both Charlotte and Watson arrived at 221b baker street, they both stood awkwardly, "Well, I'll just go then" She slowly walked away, "Wait!" Watson called, he rubbed his forehead and sighed, "Come in" He continued. Charlotte walked back towards him "Well you've hinted enough you want tea on the way back, so you can come in, for a short time though!" she took a phone out of her pocket, "Oh darn, Mum just told me the showers broken, I don't suppose...". She said. "You need shower, right okay shower, tea then you can go home". . "Oh John you are a hero!"She leaped forward and hugged him.

Charlotte got out of the shower,and put her stolen cloths on, (John hadn't noticed she stole them from a small shop on the way back.) As she walked out the door she bumped into an unfamiliar man. "Sorry" She said, she put her hand out to be shaken, "You must be Sherlock?", He nodded and shook her hand, "And you're a homeless child in my home", "Oh yeah sorry John invi...Hold on, did you say homeless? I'm not homeless" She laughed. Charlotte itched behind her ear nervously. "Please you're wearing an expensive bracelet, so you've had money, lots of money, but a well taken care of child wouldn't have bruises like that or ripped muddy jeans, so the money's gone. The message engraved on your necklace 'To my darling daughter' shows you've kept it for sentimental purposes, so your parents died". Charlotte looked down and bit the inside of her mouth, "Oh no, you're angry, they didn't die they just abandoned you and you keep the necklace because you think they'll come back, am I wrong?"Charlotte looked up and folded her arms, to see Sherlock smiling proudly at himself "And you're thief" he snatched back the wallet she had taken whilst he was talking. Charlotte slowly smiled back, "You're street smart, you may not be homeless but for some time you pick-pocketed, judging by your attire you're not poor, so you did it for thrills and you're very clever, your deduction just proved that. The idea that you stopped me from stealing, you're smart (deduction smart) and have money, points me towards detective" Sherlock raised n eyebrow and started to laugh, "Wow" He said "Close, but not quite close enough" He started walking away.

"John! He called, John came into the front room. "Oh Charlotte, sorry about tea we have to go"Watson said, "No problem I wasn't that thirsty for tea anyway" She smiled, thanked John and walked out quickly. "Wait!" Sherlock called, she came walking back in and he had his hand held out, Charlotte reached into her pocket and gave a phone back. She shrugged "Sorry". He snatched it from her and smiled at her. As she smiled back, she realized she had to go.


End file.
